


Merry Chrismox

by toxicpop



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: 25 Days of Chrismuts 2016, Christmas Smut, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:45:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8787736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxicpop/pseuds/toxicpop
Summary: Mox agrees to be a fake boyfriend for Christmas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 25 Days of Chrismuts on Tumblr! This work would not have been possible without the much-appreciated help of concussed-to-pieces, imagineambrose, and hardcorewwetrash. Thank you so much for putting up with me hollering about sin.

Mox nursed a fresh beer and watched from the couch as Cora paced a trail back and forth across her living room. She muttered under her breath and gesticulated wildly, a few phrases like “what’s her fuckin’ problem” and “just because I’m single” loud enough for him to hear. She’d been at it for almost twenty minutes now after a phone call with her mother, less than half of which Mox had overheard.

“Ya gonna wear a hole in the floor, or are ya gonna tell me what’s wrong?” Mox said. Cora threw up her hands in frustration.

“I have three days left to find a date to bring to the stupid family Christmas dinner. Mom insists.” She sighed heavily and collapsed onto the couch next to him. “Where am I supposed to find a date that won’t be a total disaster in three fucking days?”

“Sounds like a lot’a hassle for dinner,” he said with a shrug. “Sure ya don’t wanna jus’ skip out?”

“I’ll never hear the end of it,” she groaned. “Honestly as long as I can find someone, anyone…” Cora trailed off, staring at Mox with a strange expression on her face.

 _Fuck’s she lookin’ at?_ he thought. She was studying him a lot closer than he was used to, and he shifted uncomfortably beneath her gaze.

“What if-“ she began after a pause, and it dawned on him.

“Hell no, Cor. ‘M not the kinda guy ya bring home to meet th’ family, even jus’ for pretend.”

“Mox, come on. It’s a free meal, and you just gotta pretend to be my boyfriend.”

“Hold on, ya jus’ said date a minute ago. Now it’s boyfriend?”

“Okay, okay, I _might_ have hinted at Thanksgiving that I was seeing someone to get Mom and Aunt Sharon to stop prying into my love life,” Cora huffed. “And all it did was bite me in the ass, cause every phone call from her is wanting to know if I’m bringing my ‘special someone’ to dinner. Please say yes. I’ll buy you a handle of whiskey besides.” Mox perked up considerably at the offer of free alcohol, turning over the decision in his mind.

 _She’s cute, it ain’t like ya couldn’ play a convincin’ boyfriend,_ he thought. _At least, dependin’ on exactly how convincin’ she wants._ A brief thrill went through him when he imagined kissing her, but he crushed the thought quickly. _Don’t get any ideas. Start with that shit and she’ll toss ya ass out. Girls like her don't go after th' Moxes of th' world. Jus' pretend t' be a decent boyfriend, get fed, go home, get drunk, an' jack off maybe. Best offer ya gonna get for the holidays anyway._

“I guess if ya really that desperate,” he said after a long silence. Cora threw her arms around his neck and hugged him, laughing.

“I knew I could count on you!” she said with a huge smile. She kissed his cheek. “You’re the best!”

 _What have I gotten myself into?_ he thought.

Three days later, Mox fidgeted with his sleeves as he walked up the path to Cora’s front door. He’d found a decent enough button down and a miraculously intact pair of dark jeans, and hell, he’d even shaved and made an attempt to comb his hair. Cora had assured him it wasn’t a super fancy dinner by any means, but he still wasn’t sure he looked okay enough to pass for anything more than a mangy dog. He checked his phone again to find a reply to his earlier message to Cora.

_**Cor im outside yr house & im comin in** _

_**Okay! I’m upstairs, just make yourself comfy. Beer in the fridge.** _

Mox let himself in and grabbed a beer to calm his nerves before he settled into his usual spot on the couch. _Shouldn’ be worried about this. It’s jus’ Cora. And ain’t like ya never thought about bein’ a little more than friendly with her, if ya gonna be honest._ He felt heat creep into his face at the thought and took a long drink. The minutes crept by as Mox mentally beat himself up. _Ain’t like she’d ever wanna date ya for real. Ya been friends long enough t' know if she actually liked ya-_

“Mox? You down there?” Cora called from the top of the stairs, interrupting his thoughts.

“Yeah, are y-“ The question died on his lips as he caught sight of her. Cora was wearing a short pleated skirt and sweater combo with knee socks that made him want to pin her against the wall and kiss her dizzy. She padded down the stairs in her sock feet and did a quick spin at the bottom.

“What do you think? Is it too much?” she asked. _Wanna bend ya over th' couch an' fuck ya senseless,_ he thought.

“Makes ya look like Velma fuckin’ Dinkley,” he ribbed, trying to play it cool. Cora scoffed.

“Fuck off, that’s an iconic look. Get off your ass and help me find my shoes, you fucker.” She gave him a playful shove when he stood up. “You clean up nice though, I didn’t know you owned a pair of jeans without holes.” Her fingers skimmed his arm. “Rolled up sleeves look good on you.”

 _Oh no. No no no,_ Mox thought. _Not allowed t’ like her touchin' ya._ “I look good in anything, Cor, admit it.”

“Yeah, yeah, asshole. Less talking, more shoe-finding.”

Her shoes turned up under the couch a few minutes later and Mox lifted one end with ease so she could reach them. When she knelt and leaned forward to pick them up, the hem of her skirt rode up and he noticed the lacy trim of her panties peeking out.

 _God, why th' fuck did it have t' be lace? Black lace, of all things,_ he groaned inwardly. _I_ _s this a test? 'Cause if it is I'm pretty sure I'm gonna fail._ Thankfully her skirt fell back into place when she straightened up, and Mox managed not to think too much about all the things he'd like her to do while she was on her knees.

“Whose car we goin' in, anyway?” he asked, eager to talk about anything to get his mind off all these strange new feelings he was having.

“Mine's probably cleaner,” Cora said as she fought to fasten the buckle on her shoe. “Do you want to drive?”

“Sure, I can. How far?”

“Maybe thirty minutes? They live out in the county, it's not such a bad drive. Scenic as a motherfucker.” She reached out to him. “Help me up.” Mox took her hand and pulled her to her feet, but temptation got the better of him. Instead of letting go, he hooked an arm around her waist and yanked her to him. Her hands pressed flat to his chest and she gazed up at him in surprise, pink blooming on her cheeks. _God, she smells like heaven._ He tried not to notice how good her body felt against him. _Play it off, for fuck's sake play it off._

“Mox-?” she squeaked.

“Meant to ask ya,” he rasped, ducking his head until his lips almost brushed hers. She didn’t protest in the least. He could have sworn she pressed a little closer into him, even. “How convincin’ ya want this whole boyfriend business t’ be?” He nipped at the end of her nose and her mouth dropped open in shock before she slapped at his chest.

“Jonathan Moxley, you little _shit_!” she yelled. “You almost gave me a fucking heart attack!”

“Convinced ya pretty easy,” he laughed. “Didn’t answer my question, though.” _Thank fuckin' god, think she bought it._

“Definitely not that intense. Don’t want the family thinking we're already planning on eloping or something. Maybe a pet name or two? Hand holding? Just behave, mostly.” She squinted at his neck and shook her head. “Should have told you to show up with a semi-visible hickey, that would really sell it.”

“Could gimme one right now,” he offered, tugging at his collar with a lewd grin. “All personalized an’ shit.” Cora rolled her eyes and Mox was only a little disappointed she didn’t take him up on it.

“You're the weirdest guy I've ever met,” she laughed. “Hurry up and finish that beer so we can leave.”

The ride was mostly uneventful until they got within ten minutes of her parents' house. Mox glanced over to find Cora worrying a hangnail with her teeth, visibly distressed.

“Ya feelin’ okay?” he asked.

“Just nervous,” she admitted. “What if they don’t buy it? Or worse, Mom starts asking embarrassing questions?”

Mox snorted. “Like what? When we gettin’ hitched? Grandkids?” Cora made a small sound of dismay.

“Exactly! Oh god, I didn’t think this through. This was such a bad idea, oh my god.” She dropped her head in her hands.

“Cor, listen. It’s gonna be fine. We go in, play cute a while, go home. I get fed besides. Anybody starts shit an’ I can start reminiscin’ matches with Nick F’n Gage in gory detail. How it feels pickin’ a yard a broken glass outta ya arm an’ th’ like.”

“That’s disgusting, Mox,” she giggled. Her laugh relieved him more than he cared to admit.

“Ya think _that_ shit sounds gross? Wait 'til I switch t' some of th' matches I had with fuckin' Damage. That'll shut anybody up.”

“Oh my god, please do not.” She pointed out the last few turns for him and it wasn’t long before they were parked on her parents’ winding driveway with a multitude of other cars.

“Ready?” he asked.

Cora shook her head. “Not in the least, but let’s go.” She took his hand as they walked to the door, though her death grip made him hiss through his teeth.

“Easy there, Cor, ya trying t’ break it?” he muttered with a wince.

“Sorry!” She eased off, but didn’t let go. “Just like we talked about, okay? It’s gonna be fine.” It sounded like she was reassuring herself more than him, almost. She reached for the doorknob and squeezed his hand, more gently this time, before opening the door.

“Mom! Dad! Joneses! It’s me!” she called.

“Cora!” A tiny woman with wild red hair wrapped in a bright green shawl and wearing violet cat-eye glasses hurried into the entryway and swept Cora into a hug.

“Aunt Sharon!” Cora said, sounding much less enthused than her aunt.

“Oh, my land! And this is your _special_ _someone_ , is he?” Aunt Sharon crowed. Before Mox knew what was going on, he was having the life squeezed out of him by this tiny glittering bug of a woman. Cora, meanwhile, looked like she was a breath away from bursting into laughter.

“Jon Moxley, ma’am,” he wheezed. “Pleasure t' meet ya.”

“It’s so _wonderful_ to finally meet you! Oh, Cora, he’s just handsome as can be, and such a strong aura! But where are my manners? I’m Sharon, and you must meet the rest of the family. Come along then!” Aunt Sharon turned and walked down the hallway, leaving a strong scent of patchouli in her wake.

“Should have warned you she’s a hugger,” Cora said under her breath. “God, you should have seen your face.”

“If th’ rest a ya family is like her, two handles. Maybe three,” he replied quietly.

Sharon wasted no time in passing Mox around what felt like the entire house, introducing him to Cora's parents (Cassie and Kenneth, seemed nice) and a small army of miscellaneous relatives. After almost an hour of meeting the family scattered around the house, he was exhausted. When Cassie announced it was time for dinner, he was more than ready to take a seat at the table beside Cora. He found himself very confused by the place settings. _What’s all this extra shit?_

“Cor, how come we got two forks? An' two spoons an' two glasses?” he whispered.

“One glass for water and one for wine. Outside fork is for salad, outside spoon is for soup. Don't sweat it too much, Mom just likes it to look nice for the holiday,” Cora whispered back. Mox blinked, perplexed. _That makes no goddamn sense,_ he thought. _Feel sorry for th' poor bastard who's gotta wash all th' dishes._

“So how long have you and Jon been seeing each other?” one of Cora's uncles asked as he passed a basket of rolls down the table.

“Not long,” she answered. “We met on Halloween and I agreed to go on a date the second week of November, and now here we are.”

“I was scared t' death she'd say no,” Mox chimed in on a whim, making up a bit of the story on the spot. “An' she jus' _had_ t' think about it for a minute before she gave me an answer, an' I thought I was gonna die of nerves before she made up her mind.” Kenneth and a few of the uncles laughed.

“Cassie did me the same way!” Kenneth said. “Let me stand there for god knows how long while she thought about it, felt like my insides were tying themselves in knots.”

“Where did you go on the first date?” Cassie asked. Cora shot Mox a look that said _See, what did I tell you?_

“Oh my god, you’ll never believe it,” Cora started. “So he just tells me to wear something I can walk in. And so I’m like, are we hiking, are we sightseeing, what are we doing? The day comes, he picks me up, and he takes me to the zoo! And I ask him why, and what does he say? He says ‘I noticed your lock screen was otters and they have otters here.’ He took me to the zoo because he knew I liked otters!” She put her hand on his knee and smiled at him. “I just knew I had to keep seeing him after that.”

Cassie looked like she was dying to ask more questions, but Sharon seemed to catch the pointed look Cora shot her mother and began chattering away at the other end of the table about her ferrets and the new crystal healing classes she was teaching. The food was delicious, even though he had to ask Cora what a few things were, and though the wine wasn't exactly to his taste he drank it anyway to be polite. Before he knew it one glass had turned into several and most of his nervousness had melted away. The cousin to Mox’s right (Bryce? Brent? Some douche name, Mox couldn’t remember) took an opportunity to brag about himself and his fraternity at school and Mox briefly considered stabbing him with one of the too-many forks on the table. _Best not,_ he thought, _Cora might not appreciate ya public service._ He did allow himself to imagine it in detail as dessert was served, which was fun.

Later, as the teenage cousins cleared the table, the adults migrated into the den. Relatives milled about and Cora had left his side to catch up with some cousins. Mox felt painfully out of place in the group. _Jus' a stray dog, I guess. 'S a wonder they even let me in th' house._ He was startled out of his thoughts by a hand on his shoulder and he jumped. It was Cora's father, looking somewhat amused at Mox's reaction.

“Didn't mean to surprise you, son! You look like a man who can appreciate good bourbon,” Kenneth said, pressing a half-full glass into his hand. “Try this one, it's a favorite of mine.”

“I'm always ready t' appreciate bourbon,” Mox joked. The wine from dinner had him feeling pleasantly warm and he certainly wasn't going to turn down what smelled like expensive liquor. Kenneth laughed and clapped him on the back.

“I knew I liked you, Jon. Well, drink up, your best girl is standing under the mistletoe and you shouldn't keep her waiting.” He tipped his head toward the door frame separating the kitchen from the den. Mox turned to see Cora in conversation with her cousin Bethany under what was possibly the biggest spray of mistletoe he'd ever seen. _Oh no,_ he thought. But it was too late to back down now, nothing would make their story more believable than a kiss. He knocked back the bourbon like a champ, the liquor burning the whole way down.

“Atta boy. Go get her, tiger.” Kenneth took the empty glass from Mox's hand and gave him a nudge.

 _Ya got this,_ he told himself. _It's easy. Jus' walk over, tap her on th' shoulder, an' lay one on her. She won't even slap ya or anything. Maybe._ He nearly tripped on the rug in his haste to cross the room. _Oh god, she's right there._ Bethany noticed him first and Cora followed her gaze, smiling when she saw him.

“Hey, you. Having a good time?” she asked.

“Look up,” he said gently. Cora glanced up and noticed the mistletoe with a tiny gasp.

“Oh,” she breathed. He cupped the back of her head gently, as if she was made of glass, and she closed the space between them without hesitation. His heart felt like it was going to beat itself clear through his ribs and he took a deep breath. _This is it._

“Merry Christmas, doll,” he murmured, and kissed her. She melted into his arms with a soft sigh and kissed back like she wanted him. _It's jus' for show,_ Mox tried to remind himself, though it felt like he'd had the wind knocked out of him. When they broke apart, she gave him a dazed little smile.

“Oh my god, was that your first kiss?” Bethany asked. “It was, wasn't it? Wow, that's so sweet I'm going to puke.”

“Why don't you say that a little louder? I don't think they heard you next door,” Cora replied, rolling her eyes. Her fingers laced through his, much to his surprise. He'd half expected her to push him away immediately. “Anyway, it’s getting kinda late. I think we’re about to bounce. Good seeing you, merry Christmas!” Mox let her lead him around the house once more saying their goodbyes to the family. Sharon hugged him again, to his dismay, and pressed a pink crystal into his hand.

“Rose quartz,” she said quietly. “Good for love.” Mox thanked her and dropped the stone into his pocket. _She’s a fuckin’ nut, but at least she’s nice._ Cassie and Kenneth stood together at the door to see them off.

“Drive safe! Merry Christmas!” Cassie said, then dropped her voice to a loud whisper. “I’ll call you tomorrow, pumpkin, and you have to tell me _everything._ ”

“ _Goodbye_ , Mom,” Cora laughed. “Bye Dad, merry Christmas.”

“Good to meet you, Jon,” Kenneth said. “Come back sometime, I could use a drinking buddy.”

“And that sounds like a recipe for shenanigans, so we’re going home. Bye everyone!” Cora all but dragged Mox down the front walk, shoving him in the passenger seat and diving into the car herself. She heaved the biggest sigh of relief when they backed out of the driveway and started home.

“Well, that wasn’t nearly as bad as I expected,” she said as she merged onto the highway.

“Nice folks. Think I did ok?”

Cora went quiet for a moment. “Yeah, you did fine. Thanks for helping me, you’re a good friend.” She didn’t say much for the rest of the drive home.

 _Did I do something wrong?_ Mox thought. _Was it th’ kiss? Is she mad?_ His heart sank a little. _Should I say sorry?_ It wasn’t until they were back in her driveway that she said anything again.

“Can you come inside for a little while? I need to talk to you about something.” She didn’t look at him when she said it. _Fuck, she’s mad. Way t’ fuckin’ go, asshole._ He followed her up the front steps and into her house like a scolded dog, taking a seat on the couch beside her when she sat down. After several long minutes, with Mox practically beside himself the whole time, she spoke.

“Are we just gonna pretend that kiss never happened?” she asked, staring at her hands folded in her lap. “Because...” She took a deep breath and said in a rush, “because I know that was supposed to be pretend but I really want you to kiss me again.”

 _She wants me!_ His heart jumped into his throat. “Oh, babydoll, I thought ya'd never ask,” he said. Mox leaned in and crushed his lips to hers, one hand dragging her closer by the back of her neck.

“Fuck, Mox,” she sighed. “You don’t know how long I’ve wanted this.” She climbed into his lap, skirt fanned out over her thighs. _This has t’ be a dream an’ I don’t wanna wake up. God, she makes the most incredible sounds._

“Why didn’t ya jus’ _say_ so, Cor?” he panted as she tugged at his shirt.

“Get this off,” she begged between kisses. “Please, wanna touch you.” He pulled his shirt over his head and threw it, not caring where it landed when she pressed her lips to his neck and then bit down hard.

“Cora,” he gasped, “what are ya _doin’_ t’ me?” She didn’t answer, yanking at his belt instead.

“Need this. Need you.” He was powerless to resist as she tugged his jeans down just far enough to free his cock. “Want you so much.” When her fingers wrapped around his length he exhaled hard, hips bucking against her hand. She stroked him a few times before she moved to take off her top.

“Wait,” he said. “Ditch th’ bra, leave th’ sweater.” _Nothin’ beats tits in a sweater._ She got out of it faster than he’d thought possible with seemingly just a snap of her fingers. _Fuckin’ titty witchcraft,_ he thought.

“This what you like?” she asked, humming appreciatively when he palmed her breasts through the soft material.

“Fuck yes. Ya gonna ride me, pretty thing?” Mox asked with a filthy grin. “Jus’ take off those black lacy panties an’ sit on my cock?”

“How did you know-?”

“Saw ‘em earlier when ya bent over. Damn near killed me, I wanted t’ rip ‘em off an’ fuck ya ‘til ya were screamin’ my name.”

“It’s not too late,” she teased. Mox’s hands were under her skirt in a flash, tearing the lace to shreds.

“Gonna take ya jus’ like this,” he groaned, one hand dipping between her thighs to slide two fingers into her. _Oh, fuckin’ christ she’s wet for me._

“Please,” she keened, crying out when his thumb brushed her clit. “Oh god, Mox, please!” He fucked her with his fingers until she was a shuddering mess, cheeks flushed and moaning his name, before he withdrew and licked his fingers clean.

“Tastes real fuckin’ good, babydoll,” he growled.

“ _Please,_ Mox,” she sobbed into his shoulder. “Jon, please, I need you.” _She’s never called me Jon before,_ he thought as she sank down on him. His head fell back against the couch when her hips were flush with his and he moaned low in his throat.

“ _Cora-_ “ he ground out. She guided his hands to her hips and braced her hands against his chest as she began to move, building a rhythm that left them both breathless. “Fuck, so fuckin’ pretty bouncin’ on my cock like that,” he rasped, meeting the roll of her hips with thrusts of his own. “That’s th’ hottest fuckin’ thing I’ve ever seen. Wanna watch ya come like this.” He mouthed over her breast through her sweater, catching the peak of her nipple between his teeth just hard enough to make her whine. _So fuckin’ gorgeous. God, please don’t let this be th’ only time I get t’ do this._ The thought tore his heart out and he fucked into her a little harder. _Ain’t no way I can let her go after this._

“Close,” she gasped, bringing him out of his thoughts. “Gonna come, fuck-!” Mox slipped his hand under her skirt and stroked her clit as he pulled her in for a bruising kiss.

“Come for me, Cora,” he snarled in her ear.

“Fuck, Jon, I’m coming!” she cried. Mox didn’t realize how close he was until he heard her saying his name, until he felt her coming apart on his cock. He groaned, teeth bared, as his own orgasm pulsed through him.

“Holy shit,” Cora panted as she caught her breath. “Woulda kissed you ages ago if I knew that’s what I’d get for it.”

“Wouldn’ mind if ya did it again sometime,” he said with a smile. “Could even take ya on a date or something, if ya like.”

“Yeah? Where do you have in mind?”

“Heard a rumor ya like th’ zoo. Sounds fun.” Mox kissed her forehead. _Merry fuckin’ Christmas to me._

 


End file.
